The Shinobi Way
by D-NoteGang5
Summary: An RP turned fanfic about five genin making their way in the shinobi world. None of them will have it easy, but none of them will be alone. The Naruto world better watch out; destruction, fluff and total randomness is on the way. Various OC pairings.


Welcome to a Naruto RP (with OCs, of course) five of us wrote when we were freshmen (well, four RP-ers and one editor)…and haven't stopped since! We originally passed around a binder filled with paper and physically wrote the story, each person writing anywhere from a paragraph to five pages when they had the time to do so, and gave it to somebody else during passing period or lunch or something. So the binder, which we called "The Death Note", had tons of different handwriting and sidenotes and little drawings on the side, and occasionally some badass drawings thanks to our very own Obel!

(Note: Drawings of characters will be posted soon. Look for links in the profile!)

The story will start in a script sort of form for each character to introduce themselves a little, then it's written properly from then after, thanks to our editor-person, HK. Keep in mind it's a little silly at the beginning because we were still getting our shit together in story-writing terms. Also we were _freshmen! _D:

Commence story! :D

* * *

><p>Sora: Yo, um…hi my name's Sora. Obviously, if you look, so any-whoo onto my friends!<p>

Obel: Hello, I'm Obel, and I'm from the Land of Mist, but ran away from home to live here in Konoha. I have a Kekkei Genkai a little like the Sharingan, and some odd mark on my neck, but I'd rather you know me for me, and things about me, like my silver eyes. I would tell the rest, but I'm just going to let it unfold in the story.

Sukizo: S'up, I'm Sukizo on the three-man genin squad with Sora and Roxie, well um guess you'll see more of me later~

Roxie: They call me Roxie, Roxie Vertega. I used to be a rogue until one day I came across Sukizo who in turn introduced me to Sora. I have long, straight black hair and I wear a purple, black, and white outfit much like Sakura's except with a mini-cut shirt. Anyway, that's me.

Sora: (Why did you introduce yourself like that Roxie?) Well I guess I should say what I look like since Roxie did the same. Well I have light brown hair that is usually done up in braided pigtails, and I have sky-blue eyes. I wear a white shirt with fishnet underneath. I wear shorts, also with fishnet underneath. Yeah so I forgot what to do now, oh well!

Sukizo: Roxie, nice intro. Also Sora, you can be a true blue blonde….but we love you anyway…

Roxie: 0.o Nice one Sora.

Sora: Sorry…haha. I can't stay sad! All I have to say is... "L" is DEAD! Muwhahahaha! Yea he is creepy like Shino; unlike Shino he is not cool!

Sukizo: Do you wanna start something Sora? Don't you pick on L! Or my dearest Sasuke! Let me at her! (Obel: Right on, Sukizo!)

Roxie: You two are impossible. Can we RP now?

Sora: Is that what we're doing I didn't know that! Oh L is dead, Sasuke is emo and GAY (Obel: YES!) and you are a shrimp so deal with it (throws water balloons at Sukizo and Roxie) There ya go all nice and wet!

Sukizo: What the hell! Who ya calling a half pint scrawny puppy you little…grrrrrr! Beast Mimicry!

Roxie: (tackles Sora) Don't ever do that again.

* * *

><p>Roxie sat in the shadows of a large birch tree, hidden in the eaves of the branches mid-way up the tree. She had returned from a mission recently and had already had all the relaxation she could take. Now she sat silently, waiting for something, anything, to happen.<p>

"Banana purple monkeys!" Sora yelled cheerfully as she stood on the branch before her friend. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Sora, why must you always do that?" Roxie asked drearily, refraining herself from yawning. "It's like you eat nothing but chocolate. And sugar sandwiches."

"Yup, sadly I have no chocolate. No chocolate for Sora." she said, trying to flip on the branch above her. "I sound like Tobi…Tobi is a good boy!"

Sukizo was walking back home after a hard day of training for graduation and her dream of Sasuke's squad. Blushing furiously, she noticed Roxie. "Hey, Roxie, whatcha up to?"

Roxie snickered, "Nothing good." She leaned back and sighed. "Honestly? Nothin' really, just listening to Sora black out randomly."

"Yep, random I love random. Purple monkeys are random, too…wait, what's random?" Sora rambled. She jumped out of the tree and landed next to Sukizo, and gave the ridiculously petite wolf-girl a hug.

"Sora, your boobs are smothering me, let go!" Sukizo said. she pushed Sora away, panting, and her dog's ears pulled back irritably against her hair.

Roxie giggled, "You two are so funny!" She leaped out of the tree. "Come on let's see if Lady Tsunade has a mission for us."

"Why? I want to play some more!" Sora whined, jumping in the air but coming down. "Haha, I rule!"

"Sora, get your ass down here!" Sukizo said, glaring at Sora. "Don't make me come up there! I'll count to three. One…two…" Sukizo said, growing impatient.

"Three!" Roxie leaped on top of Sora and knocking her over, giving her a noogie.

"Aww….you are so mean!" Sora said, using her Kekkei Genkai of controlling air to throw Roxie off her. Then she got up to stomp away. Then she forgot where she was going.

Sukizo transformed into her wolf form. "Okay Roxie, I got her, Sukizo said, grabbing Sora by the back of her clothes. She followed Roxie while Sora complained from her position.

"Finally…" Roxie muttered, continuing up the path. Eventually, they reached Lady Hokage's office, and Roxie knocked gently on the door. "Come in." a voice said from within the room. Roxie turned the knock and stepped inside.

"NO! NO! NO! MISSIONS ARE BORING!" Sora yelled, trying to break fee. "Please, please, no!" She started using the puppy dog face.

"Quit squirming, you!" Sukizo said as they approached the Hokage Tower.

Tsunade ignored the commotion of the genins' arrival and just said, "Just the girls I was looking for." She eyed Roxie and said, "I need you guys to do a mission for me. Roxie, you're going to be in charge…" Suddenly a girl appeared in a poof by the door. She walked up to Tsunade and said, "Sorry I'm late. As the Hokage, shouldn't you know my condition?"

Tsunade had appeared almost startled by her appearance, but only smiled now and said, "Even now, of course I do. Never mind, you're here and that's that." The girl walked to the Hokage's desk. The morning sunlight made her white hair glow. "So what's up?" she asked.

Tsunade kept her eyes on the newcomer. "This is Obel. She has been on a mission for three years...and came back ten seconds ago." Tsunade suddenly looked suspiciously at Obel for a moment and then got back to talking. "Your mission is to show Obel around the village, as much as possible, and update her a little. Things change in three years. But keep aware; it's possible someone followed her back." Obel suddenly looked worried.

"But wait, I could do—"

Tsunade interrupted her and said, "It never hurt to make friends, Obel, live a little!"

"Having friends is what is going to hurt me…" murmured Obel. Obel forced a smile and said, "Hello…" She still looked worried. Roxie nodded a hello, scanning over Obel with purple Sharingan eyes.

Sukizo glanced at the new girl, this "Obel." She thought,_ 'I don't know…I just feel as though I can't trust her, and I'm feeling all of my senses up._' She looked away and bit her tongue and then looked at Obel and said, "Nice to meet 'chu," very casually and flexed her ear so that it flopped over like a Russell terrier.

"Hi I'm Sora!" Sora smiled as she waved happily at Obel. Obel in her opinion really didn't seem that too bad of a person, even though she looked a little pessimistic.

Roxie giggled and rolled her eyes at Sukizo's unusual interest. "All right team, let's head out. Obel, you'll be right behind me so I know I'm going the right way. Then Sora, so if there's a surprise attack she can use the air to shield us. And then, of course, Sukizo, you can use your beast mastery to sense danger and move fast in any direction. Are you all ready?"

"I was born ready." Sukizo said as she transformed into a grey wolf cub. She extracted her claws and bared her fangs with a smile and a wagging tail. She followed with great agility as they parted.

"Okay, let's go," Roxie knelt down and turned into a small black cat, then leaped out the window. Tsunade did not so much as flinch.

Sukizo took in the overwhelming smells all around her and looked at Roxie and the others and thought quickly of her sad past and how happy she could have been if she grew up with them. She asked herself, looking at Obel, _'I'm not getting any bad vibes, really; maybe I should give her a chance?' She_ followed and once again flicked her ear.

Sora flew out the window behind her two teammates and followed to wherever they were going. Their new mission, Operation Tour Guide, commenced.

* * *

><p>End chapter c:<p> 


End file.
